Rabid Fangirls
by Little Lady Lilly
Summary: Sasuke had just returned from a long mission and was ready to spend the night with his girl friend but... Fangirls just had to ruin it for him! ((The only character I own, but I don't even own her since she's my Beta's character, is Olivia! I make no money from this!))


~Rabid Fangirls~

Sasuke had just brought Olivia back to their shared house after a dinner date at the Uchiha main estate. He smirked a little at what was bound to happen that night. He knew that his girlfriend, for almost three years, missed him after his multiple missions that each took more than four months to complete with his team. "I have a surprize for you tonight, my lovely Olivia~."

Olivia smiled as she walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. "Care to join me?" She giggled softly as she watched her boyfriend walk over to join her.

"Ready for your surprise?" Sasuke smirked a little as Olivia nodded, and laid her back against the seat cushions, kissing her softly. He waited for her to return the kiss, only to start trailing kisses down her jaw, just to trail them down her throat to her bare shoulders. He smiled a little. "I am so glad that you wore a strapless dress to dinner." He started to bite and nibble on her right shoulder and collar bone.

Olivia blushed a little, moaning softly, knowing what he wanted to do. "Sasuke~ Please don't make me wai-." She was cut off by a knock on the door.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were waiting outside of Sasuke's house after hearing from Kiba, who heard from Hinata, who talked to Naruto, that Sasuke had finally returned from his seven month mission. "I bet that he just got home and is already out of his shirt.." Sakura squealed softly, thinking of running her hands all over Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke groaned and sat up a little, only to be pulled back down by his collar. He smirked and ran his hands down Olivia's sides. "I planned on ignoring it anyway." He smirked even more as the girl gasped when he pulled her closer by her legs, only to wrap them around his waist.

Olivia giggled and ran her hands along his stomach, taking ahold of his button down shirt. She smirked as she pulled the shirt apart, watching in satisfaction as the buttons went flying in all directions.

Ino shook her head. "We should leave him alone until tomorrow at lea-." They both heard a groan come from inside the house and their eyes widened.

"SASUKE!" They screached. Sakura kicked in the door, and she and Ino ran in. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked as they looked around, only to see Sasuke's back just above the edge of the couch. THey could hear him gasping softly and they instantly feared the worst.

Sakura quickly hopped over the couch and pulled Sasuke up. "Sasuke, you'll be fine!"

Ino's eyes widened as she saw a girl looking highly disheveled. "Uh... Wh-where you under a-attack...?"

* * *

Olivia heard the door being kicked in but she and Sasuke were too preoccupied to do much about it. She bit her lip to hold in a gasp and moan as Sasuke drew his hands over her clothed stomach. "S-Sasuke~" She reached up and ran her hands down his chest, stopping to pinch and tweak his nipples a little, causing him to gasp sharply.

They both heard his name being yelled and their eyes widened, only too late to do anything to stop the two girls.

* * *

Olivia watched as everything seemed to slow down as she watched one of the two people that broke into their house. She couldn't do anything as a pink haired girl pulled Sasuke off of her, yelling something about him being fine.

The blonde watched as the pinkette pulled Sasuke up, and her eyes widened. "Wh-where you under a-attack?" The blonde asked.

Olivia's eyes widened and she screamed, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" She pulled one of the throw pillows over herself, thinking that her chest was showing.

The blonde and pinkette looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing in Sasuke-kun's home, you slut?!" The pinkette yelled.

"Sakura! You don't know if she is or not!" The blonde yelled in return at Olivia's defense. She may not know the girl yet, but she could tell that she wasn't a slut like Sakura. "Look at how she's holding herself! Her top's not even down and yet she's still covering her boobs!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw who pulled him from his girlfriend. "Sakura... Ino... What are you two doing here?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ino looked down a little. "Sakura saw that there were lights on in your appartement and wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a drink with us tonight. I just wanted to go to Ichiraku's to meet up with everyone else because I knew that you had just returned from a long mission. I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't have it." Ino sighed. "When we heard the groan, I guess she thought that you were in trouble and you know what happened from there.." Ino looked up at Sakura and glared at her. "She also made me miss my date with Shikamaru.."

"I thought you were under attack, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tried to lean on Sasuke's shoulder, but he side stepped her to sit on the couch.

Sasuke groaned and set his head in his hands. "You are still stalking me... Even after I almost killed you when we were on the same team. Over the same thing!" He leaned against the back of the couch and looked at Olivia. "These two are the rabid fangirls from the academy that I told you about. The blonde, Ino, has mellowed out over the past eight years but Sakura, the pinkette, is still as big of a fangirl now as she was then.."

Olivia crossed her arms and glared at Sasuke. "I told you that you should have locked the door!" She took the pillow she was holding and smacked him with it. "You baka! We could have avoided this!"

Sasuke face palmed. "You never told me to lock the door.." He mumbled.

"So, who is she? A quick lay to relieve some tension~?" Sakura sneered at Olivia.

"Why you bitch!" Olivia jumped up and lunged at Sakura.

Sasuke caught Olivia just in time and pulled her back, watching Ino grab Sakura in the same fashion. "She's not a quick lay to relieve some tension. She's my fiancee."

Olivia's eyes widened a little and she turned in his arms. "You.. What? But, I'm not your fiancee, I'm your girlfriend."

Sasuke smirked a little and brought his hands up, holding a necklace out in front of her. "No, but I want you as my wife." He smiled as the fan embezzled with shining onyx diamonds around a blood red ruby top and sparkling white diamond base, the normal Uchiha crest in priceless gems, spun a little. "It's custom for those who want to marry someone into the clan that they make them a fan. I used this custom and one other as well. Heirs' must present their brides'-to-be with an engagement necklace." He smiled even more as he clasped the necklace around her throat. "So what do you say, Olivia? Will you be my wife?"

Olivia's eyes widened and started to water as he explained the customs to her. "S-Sasuke..." She whispered softly as he attached the necklace to her. She raised a shaking hand to the charm and touched it lightly. "Its so beautiful." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I will be your wife." She kissed him softly as the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Ino smiled as she let go of Sakura, watching her sink to the floor. 'She really needed a reality check. Everyone knew how serious Sasuke and Olivia were from the start..' She thought as Sakura started to shake her head, mumbling stuff about it all being a bad dream. 'Huh, Shika-kun and Kiba owe me big time.' She smirked as she started to drag Sakura away. "Congrats you two

and have fun~" She giggled a little and pulled the door shut.

* * *

Once the door shut, they broke apart from the kiss. Sasuke smirked a little. "How about some  
strawberries?"

Olivia blushed brightly and started to giggle, knowing what would happen. "I'll grab the chocolate~!"

~FIN~


End file.
